Sorcerer of the Sands (episode)
Sorcerer of the Sands is the thirty-second episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It is the beginning of the two-part Shadow World arc. Synopsis Queen Bansheera warns Olympius that if he doesn't destroy the Rangers soon she will return his Star Power to Diabolico. Olympius seeks the help of the Gatekeeper who transports the Rangers into the Shadow World where they face invincible dead monsters. They escape with the help of the Sorceror of the Sands, who Ryan has found in the desert in hopes of discovering a way to imprison the demons. Olympius remains trapped in the underworld, and Diabolico kills the Sorcerer in a battle of spells. When Bansheera finds out that Olympius has been banished she declares him to have been a failure and leaves him to rot, placing Diabolico back in charge of the demons again. Plot The Rangers are out in a training exercise, where Joel and Kelsey are racing against each other. After Kelsey wins the race, she asks Dana, who's holding the stopwatch, how she did. Dana then reveals forget to stop the watch because she was thinking about Ryan, Kelsey tells her that they're all worried about Ryan. Meanwhile, in the desert Ryan is wandering until he collapses from dehydration, but is then found by an old man with a crow on his shoulder. At The Skull Cavern, Queen Bansheera tells Olympius that she is thinking about returning the star power to Diabolico, as he has disappointed her. She then warns her son not to fail her again. An effort to prove he is worthy, Olympius summons Jinxer to give him the key to a place called the Shadow World so he can go there. Jinxer is reluctant, but Olympius forces him to give him the key, which he does. Unbeknownst to either of them, Diabolico was secretly lurking beyond them. In desert at night, Ryan is being taken by the old man, whom he tells him he is looking for the Sorcerer of the Sands so he can read the incantations from the tomb, that he wrote down a notebook. The Old Man wants to see the notebook but Ryan tells him its for the Sorcerer of the Sands. The Old man then gives Ryan a drink that causes him to fall asleep and then shows the incantations in the notebook to the crow. In the Skull Carven, Diabolico and Vypra watch as Olympius is guided in the Shadow World by The Gatekeeper, Vypra eagerly wants to get the key but Diabolico tells her to be Patient. In the Shadow World, where the souls destroyed monsters are sent to wander forever, Olympius tells the Gatekeeper he wants him to lure the Power Rangers into the Shadow World. The Gatekeeper causes destruction in Mariner Bay to get the Rangers' attention. When The Gatekeeper is confronted by the Rangers, he quickly transports them to the Shadow World. In the Shadow World, the Rangers are confronted by Olympius and the Gatekeeper, who then summons an army of past monsters defeated by the Rangers. The Rangers then try to destroy the monsters with their V-Lancers but the monsters simply return. Meanwhile, back in the desert, during the morning, Ryan wakes and reveals to the old man he seeks the Sorcerer of the Sands to defeat Queen Bansheera, which frightens the old man. Ryan then hears a voice coming from the crow, who reveals himself to be the Sorcerer of the Sands. Ryan tells the Sorcerer of the Sands he is the Titanium Ranger and trying seal Queen Bansheera into the tomb again. The Sorcerer of the Sands agrees to help, but he reveals to Ryan he needs the golden key to read the incantations. In the Shadow World, the Rangers realize the Gatekeeper's staff is what is allowing him to control the monsters, then using their Thermo Blasters destroy the staff. Now without his staff, the Gatekeeper can no longer control them and now their purpose is to destroy everything they see, inclufing him and Olympius. Olympius then attempts to open the patrol so they can escape from the shadow world. However, Diabolico stops and steals the key to leave them trapped in the Shadow World forever. The Rangers retreat to a cave escape from the relentless army of monsters. In the desert, Ryan and the Sorcerer of the Sands learn that the rangers are danger, then the Sorcerer of the Sands contacts them and leads them to a portal to escape from the Shadow World. However, three monsters, (Fireor, Furnace Monster, and Liztwin), follow them through the portal before it closes. The Rangers return to Mariner Bay, but the three monster appear in giant size. The Rangers then they summon the Supertrain Megazord, which destroys both Liztwin and the Furnace Monster, and the Lightspeed Solarzord, which destroys Fireor. Back in the Shadow World Olympius struggles to fight the monsters, while Diabolico, Vypra, and Loki watch as they have succeeded at getting rid of Olympius. When Queen Bansheera learns of this, she declares Olympius a failure who deserves to be left to rot in the Shadow World. Queen Bansheera tells Diabolico that he is in charge of rebuilding her palace once again, but warns him if he fails he will suffer a fate worse than Olympius. The three demons, now knowing that Bansheera cares more about rebuilding her palace than her own son, are unnerved by her ruthlessness. Then they begin to feel an earthquake at the Skull Carven as the Sorcerer of the Sands reads the incantations seal away the demons once again. However, Diabolico counters with his own spell that kills Sorcerer of the Sands and destroys the incantations. Diabolico, while holding the golden key, then gloats to Ryan that he has failed, much to his fury. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) (unmorphed only) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell (credit only) *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather (credit only) *Diane Salinger as Queen Bansheera (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *Michael Forest as Olympius (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Bob Papenbrook as Thunderclaw & Fireor (voice) *Kirk Thornton as Spellbinder (voice) *??? as Quakemon (voice) *??? as Furnace Monster (voice) *Steve McGowan as Freezard (voice) *Archie Kao as Liztwin (voice) *Herbie Baez as Shockatron (voice) *John C. Hyke as Treevill (voice) *??? as Mermatron (voice) *Michael Sorich as The Gatekeeper (voice) *??? as Fire Wasp (voice) *??? as Flowar (voice) *Katerina Luciani as Arachnor (voice) *Robert Towers as Old Man *Gilbert Amelio as Sorcerer Errors *Carter calls the Lightspeed Megazord the Rescue Megazord. Notes *Ryan reappears after six episodes in a row he didn't appear in. *Captain Mitchell and Mrs Fairweather don't appear in this episode. *Among the zombie Demons in the Shadow World in this episode and the next one are: **Thunderclaw **Spellbinder **Quakemon **Furnace Monster **Freezard **Fireor **Arachnor (who will later appear in "Web War") **Liztwin **Shockatron **Flowar **Treevill (who first appeared in the Game Boy Color port of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and will later appear in "In the Limelight") **Mermatron **Ghoular See Also (Furnace Monster costume) (Fire Wasp costume) (Ghoular costume) (Mermatron costume) (Flowar costume) (fight footage and story) Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode